I Want to Make You Smile!
by OrdinaryXtreme
Summary: Kiku asks Alfred to reconcile with Ivan and agrees to let him stay over after he apologized. Of course, staying over wasn't too unusual but Alfred's great mood leads to a string of events that would probably change their overall happiness degree forever. Accompaniment fic to Best Christmas Gift Ever, but can be read separately. Fluff! Cover image not mine.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia is, was and will never be mine. Oh, and so is Pokémon.**

The excitement of New Year's has finally passed after a few days of town festivities and Alfred and Kiku decided to spend the rest of the holiday together, just playing games, watching movies, being massive otakus and even roleplaying, in the more innocent sense. Currently, they were playing Pokémon, wracking their brains for strategies to beat each other in a casual battle. As Alfred's Pokémon hit itself in confusion, Kiku began to wonder what the other was planning to do this year.

"So, Alfred-san, have you thought of a new year's resolution?" Kiku asked, tapping the command _Feint Attack_.

Alfred cursed when his Pokémon fainted before replying, "Yeah! Got a lot of them, really. There's so much I wanna do!"

Kiku watched as Alfred rambled on an on, his resolutions getting more and more impossible the deeper he delved into the list, while hovering his fingers over his party screen, not getting anywhere close to choosing his next Pokémon. Kiku was quite concerned that 'Getting along with Ivan' wasn't one of them and since the things in the never ending check-list were pretty much out of the question, he decided to ask. "Why don't you try getting along with Ivan-san?"

"Whoa, dude, what?! That guy's an asshole!" Alfred retorted, randomly pressing the arrow pads on his console in distress.

"He isn't, trust me. He's just a little… different, that's all," Kiku said, using the word 'different' due to his lack of better words to describe the intimidating Russian in a good way. He wanted to think of Ivan as a nice person (because Yao said he was) but he couldn't help but be a little afraid of him. Yao and Ivan were acting really buddy-buddy the night he invited the Russian over for dinner and now they were... he didn't even know. Deciding against thinking of the current extent of Yao's relationship with Ivan, Kiku focused back on Alfred who still hadn't picked a Pokémon.

"Alfred-san could you please choose something? I would like to continue the battle."

"Oh right." Alfred closed his eyes and pressed on the UP button rapidly then tapped the confirm button, choosing a random Pokémon, which happened to be the least favorite in his party. "Dammit. So, how do you propose I do that? Just randomly knock on the door and oh-so-eloquently apologize?"

Kiku chuckled. When Alfred starts using big words, it means he's serious. But his previous suggestion didn't seem too shabby. "Well, yes. How else are you supposed to do it? And maybe get him a gift and wish him a Happy New Year?"

"But that's just outrageous! Ridiculous! Besides, New Year was almost a week ago…" he said, as he raised his Pokémon's _Special Defense_ stat.

Kiku just shook his head. "No, Alfred-san. You have to. You beat him up unfairly. It didn't help that you avoided him at that Christmas party. Please, Ivan is not as bad as you think he is." He ordered his water type monkey looking thing to blast Alfred's beast with a stream of water, leaving less than half of its _Hit Points_ left.

Alfred furrowed his brows, as if in deep, deep thought. "Alright then. But on one condition…" He in turn commanded his Pokémon to _Seismic Toss_ its opponent.

"What is it?" Kiku asked, hoping it wouldn't be too impossible a condition. His fingers hung above the command screen, hesitating slightly.

"After I apologize, can I stay over?" The blond asked, puppy eyes at work again. Even though Kiku wasn't looking at it, that look was affecting him (he could even hear it on the phone god dammit!). The condition wasn't as crazy as he expected, though. Alfred had stayed over numerous times, plus it was a fair deal.

Kiku smiled and ordered his Pokémon to manipulate water and produce huge waves or _Surf _as the move is called. "Okay, deal."

Alfred's Pokémon fainted.

**~Line Break~**

"Shh… We can't let them hear us," Kiku whispered, holding a finger over his brother's mouth.

"Yes, yes, but I can't help it! The suspense is killing me!" Yao yelled in a whisper (?), peering slightly into the small hole in the wooden fence. They would've hidden in the bushes where they could actually hear the conversation that would ensue, but unfortunately, it was winter and the foliage they could've hid in were reduced to a bunch of twigs.

Kiku told Yao about Alfred intending to apologize to Ivan and his brother was ecstatic. So, following Yao's suggestion, they were now spying on them under the pretense of waiting in the nearby café. Well, at least Kiku was the one pretending. He didn't really want to invade in anyone's privacy. Hell, he never thought he would ever stoop this low in his life. But here he was, letting himself be nosy and letting his curiosity indulge itself. Though he believes that stupidity killed the cat, not curiosity, which he felt was highly misunderstood.

He watched as Alfred twiddled his fingers nervously, feet tapping restlessly, before knocking on the door. Instead of his usual endless door-rapping, he did so three times. Not even a fraction of a second later, realization seemed to dawn on him and he added two extra knocks. _It's the middle of the day, Alfred,_ Kiku chuckled.

Soon, the door was opened to reveal a disheveled Ivan. It looked like he had just woke up. Whether he was taking a nap or sleeping in, nobody would ever know. "Aiya! Ivan's looks so cute like that!" He heard Yao remark. He didn't know whether he should be happy that his brother found something else to fawn over other than him or be creeped out.

Alfred now looked like a nervous wreck, sputtering out words Kiku couldn't hear. Ivan was smiling (or so it seemed), waiting for the American to finish his probably incoherent sentence. Kiku shivered. Ivan's smile was too disconcerting for his liking.

"I'm so proud of Ivan! He hasn't hit Alfred yet!" You cheered, quietly of course, which didn't really help Kiku as the statement just made him nervous.

It was Ivan's turn to speak and he began saying something inaudible, at least from Kiku's distance. His smile looked more relaxed though and the tension between the two seemed to dissipate ever so slowly. "It seems Alfred-san has done it, _oniisan_," Kiku said, unable to keep himself from grinning.

"Indeed he has. I'm so proud of both of them," Yao replied, shedding a single overdramatic tear. They watched as Alfred gave Ivan the little gift he got him and they both shared a little laugh before the American decided it was time to go, both waving their goodbyes.

"I guess I better go too. See you at dinner, _oniisan_," Kiku said, standing up from his uncomfortable crouching position.

Yao just smiled knowingly and headed in the opposite direction, making it look like they were epically parting ways, just like in the animes.

**~Line Break~**

"Draw a circle that's the earth!" Alfred sang as he pressed the buttons on the controller gleefully.

He had been in a great mood after reconciling with Ivan, all smiles and happy songs and Kiku wanted it to stay that way. He had to admit that happy Alfred was a lot cuter than the usual Alfred despite being a lot more oblivious at the same time. Kiku could dare say that Alfred purposely tones down when spending time with him and that, he greatly appreciates.

"You sound really happy, Alfred-san," Kiku remarked, attempting to start a light conversation.

"Yeah I am! You were right after all, Keeks! I feel so awesome right now!"

Alfred started rambling again and as usual Kiku just watched, a smile creeping up on his usually stoic face. He couldn't help but stare at those shiny blue eyes, that cute smile and of course, that little cowlick, which bobbed with every animated movement of the American's head. It is at these moments where he just gets lost in the dense but beautiful forest that is Alfred and Kiku couldn't even deny the fact that he liked the bubbly American more than just a friend. But the calculating, sane side of his brain, which was active most of the time when he was awake, couldn't admit it, being the stubborn person that he is.

"Alfred-san?" Kiku asked when the person in question suddenly piped down. It wasn't even the fade out sort of pipe down but more of the stop-in-the-middle-of-the-sentence kind. The boy just grinned wider, if that was even possible, and stared at the orient making him a little uncomfortable. Kiku averted his gaze.

"Y'know those resolutions I told you about a few days ago?" He asked, receiving a small nod from Kiku. "Well, scratch all that! I got a new one!" He exclaimed, grabbing Kiku's shoulders almost too enthusiastically.

"What is it, Alfre-" Kiku was cut off by Alfred, who pressed his lips on to his in a short, sweet kiss. It was different from what Kiku imagined. He always thought it would feel kind of gross, but it proved to be fluffy and sweet like candy floss. Though that didn't mean he wouldn't be embarrassed. Alfred pulled away, grinning like an idiot, leaving a very flustered Kiku blushing and stuttering madly.

Alfred proceeded to bring two of his fingers each to the opposite ends of Kiku's mouth and brought the orient's lips up into a cute little smile. "I want to make you smile, Keeks!" He smiled wider than ever.

Kiku, still a little flustered, removed Alfred's fingers and smiled himself, one of those rare smiles he only ever shown to a very select few. He watched as Alfred's eyes widened, the shine in his eyes seeming to intensify. Satisfied that he could get that kind of look from Alfred, he leaned in and pecked the American's lips, earning a little gasp of surprise from the other.

"That's great, Alfred," he said, dropping the usual suffix. Alfred chuckled when he realized this.

"What's yours, Keeks?"

"Heh, if I told you, mine will be totally hidden under the shadow of yours. But I guess it has something to do with you too."

They laughed and shared another kiss before returning their focus on the game, now leaning against each other, wide smiles on their faces.

**~Line Break~**

**Wow. I finally finished this. I thought I wouldn't make it. The power of the human brain is amazing. Anyways sorry about the overload of Pokémon references and if you didn't understand any of that I profusely apologize. I tried to make the moves correspond with the current situation but I guess I failed at that, too. Oh and the knocking three times thing, if you didn't know if you hear someone knocking on your door three time at midnight, it means the paranormal are going to get you or something along those lines. But of course, Alfred takes that a little too seriously.**

**Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes and cookies for my dear readers! Thanks for sticking till the end.**

**Ja nee~**


End file.
